the_39_clues_mbersfandomcom-20200214-history
The Third Semi-Annual Ekat Elections
Positions: Council - Leader (2)- Will lead the meetings, and tries to keep peace between the branches. Also is the Unofficial Head of Branch Fun! Vice(1)-Head of the Council Members. Takes over if either of the Leaders are not able to be there. Adviser (1)- Advises the Council in all things... Supposed to be the normal one of the Council. :p Investigator(2)- Investigates what is happening, if there are any complaints, these are the peeps that go and see if they are legitimate complaints or if someone is messing with us. They also keep an eye out for Ekaterina crashers, bringing them to the attention of the Leaders. Informer(2)- Like, totally informs us of what is happening on the MB. What the major events are that are going on. Tells the Council about awesome stories that they have read, or must join RP's. Ya know, makes sure they are informed on all the happenings. And keeps track of rebellions, if there are any. Inventor(2)- Is the Ekaterina version of a Code Breaker. They go and break codes for us, and help us with ideas for new stuff. Tells us about new books to read, and over all is a true Ekat. Also helps with glitches in Missions or what-not. Branch Diplomats (1 of each) Lucian Diplomat-Keeps us informed on what is happening in the Lucian Council, and represents the Ekats at the Lucian Meetings. Janus Diplomat- Keeps the Ekats informed on what is happening in the Janus Council, and represents the Ekats at the Janus Meetings. Tomas Diplomat- Keeps the Ekats informed on what is happening in the Tomas Council, and represents the Ekats at the Tomas Meetings. Vesper Diplomat- Keeps the Ekats informed on what is happening in the Vesper Council, and MAY represent the Ekats at the Vesper Meetings. Guardian Diplomat-Keeps the Ekats informed on what is happening in the Guardian Council, and represents the Ekats at the Guardian Meetings. Madrigal Diplomat- Keeps the Ekats informed on what is happening in the Madrigal Council, and represents the Ekats at the Madrigal Meetings. JENA Representative(1)- Represents the Ekaterina Council in the JENA (Janus/Ekat Newbie Aid). Posie: Gah! Are we done yet?! Rosie: Not quite. There is the new organization that we are starting with the Janus. And we need to elect some people to run the Ekat part of it. Posie: Hmmm.... Sounds interesting. Training the Newbies in ways to take over the world... wonderful idea... Rosie: * coughs* Um, not about how to take over the world. About how stuff works on the MB. Silly Posie, no one wan't world domination. Least of all me or you! * looks around nervously* Anyways! Onto these positions! Positions: Ekat Newbie Aid Co-Head Manager (2)- Will assign the helpers their duties. And answer any questions the Vice Managers or the Informers can't answer. Co-Vice Head Manager (3)- They will take the place of the Head Managers that are unable to perform their duties. Head Informer (1)- Keeps track of the Informers, and gives an occasional report on how the Newbies are doing. 20:19, February 5, 2013 (UTC) The first round of elections, the nomination round, went up February 1st. The next round will be up on the 15th, or around there. Rosie :) Category:Ekaterina Council Category:Ekaterina Category:Ekat Category:Election Category:Elections